Dragonball: Saiyajinn Seishin
Dragon ball: Saiyajinn Seishen (Dragonball Saiyan Spirit) is a Fan-Fic created by me Tsukune Sendo. It is the first installment of fanon in the Sendoverse which is the universe composed of almost all the fanfics made by me. It takes place 1 year after GT and the Main Characters are Vegeta, Gohan, and Marron. There will be a Doujin and a fanfic. The fanfic will be posted here. And when the manga is completed it will be hosted on deviant art and comic fury. This fanfic is no longer part of the sendoverse. Anyone who wants to carry on this project can. Chapters so far *The New Demon King is a Saiyan? *Vegeta's Rage *The Tears of a Saiyan Sagas I have decided to wait to finish each individual chapter of Saiyajinn Seishin until I finish two of my other sendoverse fanfics so I have everything that happens in each saga here for you. Cabik Saga The Z Fighters have experience one year of peace since Goku's departure and most of them are celebrating at Kame house. Vegeta and Trunks are the only ones not at kame house for the are shopping with Bra and Bulma. a Saiyan-demon hybrid the son of dabura and a female saiyan that is yet to be named. He says hat his name is cabik and that he is the demon king and he kills bra. Vegeta transforms into a supersaiyan four and blasts cabik but he is unscaved. Eventually all of the Z fighters arrived to fight him. Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and chiaotzu are all killed by cabik's demon spawns ( small creatures he creates like cell juinors) This causes Pan to go super saiyan and she kills all of the demon spawns. Marron, angered at the death of her father attacks cabik but is knocked away. Gohan soon arrives and transforms into a supersaiyan three. Trunks and Goten fuse and create gotenks who also transforms into a super saiyan three. Vegeta, Gohan and Gotenks all blast Cabik using all of their power. Cabik deflects it and then blasts all of them sending them crashing to the ground. Uub transforms into super Uub and begins to charge up an attack called the chocolate kamehameha an attack that turns anyone, no matter their power level, to chocolate. Uub shoots the beam but Cabik deflects it back at him. Uub is unable to block due to lack of energy and turns to chocolate. It is then revealed that goku is training with shenron in a special dimension made for training. Shenron wanted to train goku to defeat a threat described in prophecy. One that had the power to destroy the Universe. Goku pleads with shenron to let him go and defeat Cabik and after a long time shenron finnaly agrees. Goku then uses instan transmission to teleport to Cabik. Goku fights cabik in his base form and outclasses cabik easilly forcing Cabik to transform into his demon form. cabik quickly beats goku into a bloody pulp and just as he's about to kill him Goku tranns forms into a supersaiyan five. Goku then defeats cabik. Goku then uses the energy from the dragonballs to wish Bra and Uub back before returning to training with shenron. This saga contains special1 the origins of cabik. Children of Cell Saga A super computer takes cell's very last cell and splits into five parts. Theese parts grow into the five children of cell. Their names are Nucleus, Mitochondria, Cytoplasmus, Organelle, and Membrane. they have all of Cell's strengths but none of his weaknesses. These children of cell go out and starrt absorbing random people to get more power. Eventually, Nucleus and Mito chondria realize that since humans are weak, they aren't getting much stronger absorbing them. Nucleus absorbes Hercule because a bunch people force hercule to fight him. He then fights and absorbs marron allowing him to transform into his perfect form. Mitochondria fights and absorbs uub. (Note when anyone gets absobed by a child of cell they disolve in their body adding the absorbed person's power to theirs and killing the absorbed person. Nucleus then goes to absorb his siblings so that he can reach his ultimate form. Cytoplasmus, Organelle, and Membrane are con fronted by Gotenks who is revealed to be a super saiyan four, (Note ssj4 gotenks is only half as powerfull as gogeta because ssj4 gotenks is the result of a fusion between two ssj2s not two ssj4s Gotenks almost defeats the three but just before he does nucleus comes and absorbes them which causes him to reach his ultimate form. vegeta comes and Uses is ascended ssj4 form while gohan uses hIs halfbreed ssj4 form. Mitochondria arrives and fights gohan while nucleus fights vegeta. Gohan defeats Mitochondria but does not kill her, but at the same time Nucleus defeats Vegeta. Nucleus craving battle decides to hold the second cell games and gives everyone nine days to train. Through training pan ascended to ssj2 and goten ascended to ssj3. The second cell games commence and the z fighters eventually beat Nucleus. Nucleus angry due to his defeat decides to self destruct. Mitochondria gohan and vegeta create a sphere of energy around themselves and nucleus to contain the explosion. They all die in the contained explosion. and goten throws the sphere into the air which explodes and sends energy every where. Afterlife/Bird Saga I haven't came up with most of the ideas for this saga yet. All i know is the main enemy is bird guardian of thanatos who is the threat that would threaten the universe as described in the prophecy mentioned in the cabik saga.gohan and vegeat are wished back with the otherworld dragonballls. Thanatos Saga Thanatos the the threat that could destroy the universe is unleashed. he is half Kai half kuchiku-kan a species that went extinct that used to destroy the universe every billion years so that the universe could reset. The kais destroyed them all. Thanatos faught gohan and vegeta who were now supersaiyan fives and was winning until goku showed up as an ascended supersaiyan five. Thanatos then reached his ultimate form and began to destroy goku. In a very climatic moment goku created a huge spirit bomb. he through it and thanatos deflected it. Thanatos then destroyed the planet with a small ki blast and then kills goku. leaving gohan, vegeta, and a spaceship full of their friends the only people left. vegat and gohan fuse becoming super saiyan 5 vegehan and try to fight thanatos but fail. Eventually vegehan became so angry at goku's death he became a super saiyan 6 the most powerful unatainable form in the sendoverse in fact this is the only time it is seen in the sendoverse. ssj 6 vegehan kills thanatos and uses the dragonballs to return things to normal. gohan and vegeta defuse and go off to train with shenron. Trivia *Cabik's mother is Agula's sister in Dragonball Z: Rising Moon my next Fanfic project *I came up with the name for Thanatos's guardian when I saw a cardinal outside. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Tsukune sendo